The Golden Cup of Belshazzar
The Golden Cup of Belshazzar is the 16th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One partner from each team was kneeling on a raft while holding "an ancient staff of King Tut". When Kirk said go, each player would pull himself across the moat by hooking his staff on the knotted rope above him. Once across, he climbed off the raft and onto the deck; this was his partner's signal to pull the raft back to his side and cross exactly as his partner had. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to jump off the raft - with his staff - and run over to hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge Long ago, in the ancient city of Babylon, there ruled a foolish king named Belshazzar. Hearing of a young man named Daniel who could tell the future, he summoned him to his palace. King Belshazzar nervously sat on his throne. In his hand, he held a golden cup that he'd stolen from a temple in Jerusalem. "Daniel," he said, "what is the meaning of this sign?" He pointed to the wall where words had mysteriously been written. Daniel read them. "Sire, it says that you are a thief, and your empire is evil, so it is about to be destroyed!" "Impossible!" Belshazzar thundered. "Our city is fortified with two great walls and a moat! It is impregnable. You obviously know nothing! Take him away!" Daniel was led out of the palace. Soon afterwards, the writing on the wall came true. The Persians led a surprise attack and destroyed Babylon. The Golden Cup of Belshazzar ended up in the Temple. Temple Games Handwriting on the Wall (Peanut Shaft) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team dug for a word buried in the rubble at the bottom of the shaft. When he found it, he stuck it to his shirt, climbed up the shaft, and placed it on the front wall. Then he climbed back down to find the next word. The first one to place all four words - or the player with the most words on the wall in one minute - won. Keith completed the message in thirty-five seconds; Shawn had only assembled half the message at that point. The Hanging Gardens (Water Ramp) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team climbed up the ramp on their knees, pulled down a bucket, and slid back down. Then, they climbed back up to dump the next bucket. The first player to empty all three buckets - or the player with the most empty buckets at the end of one minute - won. Katherine pulled all three buckets down with twenty-two seconds remaining, while Leslie had only pulled two. Rebuilding Babylon (Pulley Pillar) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team jumped up, placed the first ring of the column on the post, and jumped back down. That was his partner's signal to jump up and place the next ring on the column. They alternated like that for up to one minute. The first team to completely rebuild the column - or the team that built the tallest column in that time - won. The Red Jaguars had constructed their column in :50 while the Purple Parrots only placed two rings. Temple Run This was the second episode to begin production, but since taping ran late, the Temple Run was filmed on a day that featured Layout V of the Temple; this was the same result as the first episode, Blackbeard's Treasure Map. This run included quite a difficult design. Katherine was immediately caught by a temple guard in The Cave of Sighs, but then continued to The Room of Harmonic Convergence. However, even after trying every possible set of steps, no doors opened. Forced to leave, she then retreated back up to The Room of the Three Gargoyles and worked her way across to The Treasure Room, where a second temple guard took her out. Shawn followed her footsteps to the Treasure Room, where he found that the doors directly to The Shrine of the Silver Monkey didn't work. This forced him to open the treasure chest and climb into The Treacherous Swamp, when time ran out. Watch Episode Notes *Olmec's briefing appears to be based on the Book of Daniel, at chapter 5. *This was the first episode to ever feature an artifact in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Ran out of time Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Female Going First